


Oh Kadhal Kanmani

by Konacha



Category: OKK - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tamil, okk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:41:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23460388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Konacha/pseuds/Konacha
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	Oh Kadhal Kanmani

Thup! Thup!

Followed by a muffled scream. 

Ganapathy woke up. What was that noise? Was the balconey door open? He dubbed his eyes and amber towards the balconey.

But the sound was coming from the bedroom down the hall. Where his friend's brother Aditya was starting as playing guest. Along with Tara, in a live-in relationship.

Ganapathy had been aghast when Aditya brought Tara home. He was about to throw them out before his wife had Bhavani intervened. 

Aditya and Tara were at it like rabbits. They had not closed their door fully. Ganapathy saw their entwined legs before turning away. 

He smiled wistfully and went back to his room. He could not sleep with the noise Aditya and Tara were making. He sat on the bed and caressed Bhavani's head. He remembered their younger days of abandon. Bhavani was a lissome dancer and could bend into unexpected positions. They had a blast, alright.

But now with her Alzheimer's and his arthritis, those were only distant memories. What was that poem, "like an old cow mulching grass in its toothless mouth, just for memories".

Suddenly Bhavani stirred. He stroked her head "Sleep Bhavanimma, sleep".

She was quite for sometime. Then she asked "Ganapathy, what is that noise"

Ganapathy was in a fix. He had told her about Aditya and Tara, but he didn't know whether she remembered. Her lucid periods were becoming fewer and fewer.

"It is my colleague's younger brother Aditya. He's staying in our house with.." Ganapathy fumbled for words. Live in relationship was still new to him. "..With his wife Tara"

Bhavani smiled. "You are such a bad liar Ganapathy. Yesterday you were shouting at them for living in sin, but today you say she is his wife"

Ganapathy was overjoyed. Bhavani was in one of her lucid phases.

"I could never lie to you properly Bhavani. You always saw through me"

"These kids have such energy. Reminds me of our younger days. Remember the lodge we stayed in Kumbakonam? Your parents had sent us on a pilgrimage to the hundred and one temples of Kumbakonam. We spent the entire three days in the lodge room worshipping what you called the greatest temple of the universe" 

Ganapathy looked at his wife with a shock. She was remembering 50 year old incidents. She who could not remember his name in the morning. Was she alright?

She caught his expression. She slowly said, "I understand Ganapathy. With this disease, I don't know what I remember or how long I will remember. But now I am in one of my better phases. This might pass off in next 5 minutes or tomorrow morning. I don't know. All I know is I want to feel your body on mine, when I remember who you are"

Ganapathy still couldn't believe Bhavani was speaking so clearly. He slid next to her and spooned her. Her bony hip poked into his stomach.

"I have lost some weight. My hips used to be fleshy. You liked squeezing the love handles" she smiled.

"Bony are not, you still pack enough to make me hard", he guided her hands to his loins. 

"Mr.Ganapathy, what are you doing" Bhavani slipped into her mock angry voice. The voice she used in their role play sessions.

Ganapathy turned her to his side gently and looked into her eyes. "I want to make love to my wife" he said.

"Then what are you waiting for?" Bhavani whispered and shifted into position.

Next day morning Aditya and Tara were surprised when they didnt see Ganapathy in the balconey with his morning coffee. He was an early riser. Worried, they went to Ganapathy's room. The door was slightly ajar. 

Aditya was about to open the door, when Tara pulled him back. "Sshh" she whispered and pointed to the bed. Ganapathy and Bhavani were cuddled asleep under covers. Bhavani's saree was draped over the chair next to the bed. 

Aditya and Tara smiled and tiptoed out of the house.


End file.
